ex_nihilo_minecraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Ex Nihilo Map Guide
This is a guide to help players survive the companion map by QuantumBlade. The map is a companion map for a companion mod for Skyblock so it's a companion for a companion. Confusing, isn't it? Choosing which map Choosing which map to use can be a challenge in and of itself. There are three tiers of map to choose from. There is an "easy" map which gives you a 5x5x3 platform with the End gererating normally . The second "normal" tier gives you a 3x3 starting platform that is a bit weirdly shaped with a void End. The third and final "hardcore" tier gives you only a single block of dirt with the player spawning on top of the tree. On top of these three versions, there are birch and oak tree variations. It is recommended you use the birchddddddd tree for slightly more of a challenge (you can obtain apples from oak) and conveniance (oak trees can have branches). The downside is that some mods make birch trees un-craftable in crafting recipes. This is what the oak variations were made for. All versions feature a void nether, although it is not truly a void since the void only "goes on for a few thousand blocks". You will need to bring blocks to even step out of the portal. Starting off (Easy and Normal modes) When you first spawn you should start by breaking the first two wood blocks and using them to craft a workbench, then a crook before breaking the leaves. Alternatively, you can jump to breaking leaves, missing out on any silkworms. A platform is recommended to catch leaves, you can make one out of your wood from the first tree. The most important thing at this point is the seive. You should use any silkworms you obtained on your second or third tree. you should now have enough string to make a sieve. A few notes from the creator -I will give one hint, and that your first two wooden logs should go towards a crafting table, then a crook. -The overworld is an infinite void, so don't bother trying to build to the mainland -I wish I could limit the End spawn to less than a 5x5 obsidian platform, but unfortunately that is a vanilla mechanic, everytime a player enters the End that 5x5 obsidian platform is reset, regardless of whether it was removed. -To my knowledge, the nether cannot be made an infinite void, using only vanilla mechanics (or even world edit), so it will always be an imperfection, unless I can find a way around that. -The oak tree variants are only because one mod developer discontinued his development of his mod before adding birch sticks to the ore dictionary, making certain crafting recipes un-completable with birch wood. Unless you are experiencing this issue, you should stick to the standard versions, as oak trees just make it easier. -Finally, I cannot stress enough how much I reccomend playing on at least the normal version of this map. The easy version is only for those with little experience on sky survival maps, and I do not believe it is an adequate challenge for any weathered minecraft player. Category:Maps